1. Field of Invention
The invention is in the field of data processing systems and networks. More particularly, the invention is in the field of implementing network connections in data processing systems.
2. History of Related Art
Most users of laptop and other types of mobile data processing system are generally familiar with the process of establishing a network connection. Many laptop systems have multiple ports and other forms of hardware with which a network connection can be established. As examples, network connections can be made using a modem, a wired network adapter (Ethernet or Token Ring), a broadband device (DSL, cable modem, or ISDN), or a wireless network adapter (e.g., 802.11g or 802.11b). Typically, it is preferable to communicate with a network using a single type of connection to avoid contention issues. Data processing systems that are operable with multiple types of network connections generally execute a process to select one of the possible network connection types. This network selection process is typically executed automatically when a system is powered on or otherwise reset. Moreover, applications exist to assist user in making connections. The Access Connection application from Lenovo Corporation, for example, enables a user to define and select location profiles. Each location profile stores all of the network and Internet configuration settings that are needed to connect to a network infrastructure from a specific location such as home or work. By switching among location profiles as users move from place to place, users can quickly and easily connect to a network without manually reconfiguring settings or restarting their computers.
Conventional network connection aids, however, still require a user to select a profile. In the absence of a profile selection, the network connection process may take a considerable amount of time to check each type of network connection in some form of prioritized ordering. It would be desirable, therefore, to implement a network connection technique that provides better automation and better performance than conventional network connection aids.